Les pierres m'ont dit
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Et les pierres sont là, toujours là. Immuables et immobiles, muettes et idiotes. Un garçon aux cheveux d'arc-en-ciel leur fait face, les défie et les interroge. Aucune réponse. Si ce n'est… "Avant de détester, aimez et avant de mourir, vivez. "-William Shakespeare.


Résumé :

Et les pierres sont là, toujours là. Immuables et immobiles, muettes et idiotes. Un garçon aux cheveux d'arc-en-ciel leur fait face, les défie et les interroge. Aucune réponse. Si ce n'est…

_Avant de détester, aimez et avant de mourir, vivez. _

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

**Les pierres m'ont dit…**

Teddy est assis à l'indienne, devant les deux pierres. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé ressentir. A quoi il doit penser. Il ne sait pas. On l'a emmené jusqu'ici et on lui a demandé :

**-Teddy, on va changer les fleurs de Tonton Fred, tu veux venir ? Ou tu préfères rester avec Papa et Maman ?**

Et Teddy a dit non, qu'il préférait autant rester ici, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne sait pas mais tellement plus qu'il ne comprend pas.

Par exemple, pourquoi on parle de ce gros morceau de pierre comme si c'était une personne ? Non, ces deux pierres ne sont pas Maman et Papa. Non, quand il parle, ils ne répondent pas. Non, rester des heures devant elles ne leur apprendra jamais rien sur eux. Ce ne sont que deux tombes, muettes et froides. Juste deux morceaux de pierre.

Et puis, aussi, pourquoi déposer de stupides fleurs mortelles plutôt que des fleurs magiques et éternelles ? C'est idiot et une véritable perte de temps, c'est contre-productif. Elles fanent et ne tiennent même pas l'année. Le 2 mai prochain, il faudra aller les changer. Et se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à ces pierres.

D'ailleurs, Teddy est sceptique sur le fait que les morts aimaient tant que ça les fleurs. Après tout, les morts, c'est juste des gens mais plus vivants donc, ils doivent forcément avoir des tas de goûts différents. Certains doivent même être allergiques au pollen. Ou alors, les allergies ne dépassent pas la mort ?

Enfin, ce ne sont que des pierres. Les pierres ne sont pas allergiques.

Teddy ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi tout le monde est si triste, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tous les 2 mai sa grand-mère pleure-elle ? Et tous les autres ? Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé la veille et la journée se déroulait toujours, normalement, à part que l'on mettait un point d'honneur à venir ici, à la ville des pierres. Bien sûr, on lui avait expliqué. Papa et Maman sont morts, un 2 mai, il y a très longtemps –c'était forcément il y a longtemps parce que Teddy n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir alors qu'il avait une excellente mémoire ! Mais _ce_ 2 mai était différent d'aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, personne n'est mort, on ne devrait pas fêter ça, au lieu de venir dans ce lieu sans intérêt ? Teddy ne trouve pas que l'absence de ses parents est plus douloureuse, les 2 mai. Elle ne l'est pas plus qu'elle l'était, hier, et certainement pas plus qu'elle ne le sera demain. Non, Teddy ne comprend pas.

Teddy aimerait mieux aller faire de la balançoire ou jouer au ballon avec Tonton Ron plutôt que de devoir rester devant ces pierres. Les gens sont tristes, à la ville des pierres, les gens pleurent. Et ça donne à Teddy envie de pleurer, ça le rend triste. Et il ne sait même pas pourquoi.

Ce ne sont que des pierres.

**-Te'yyy ! **crie une voix sucrée, dans son dos. **Te'y !**

Teddy ne se retourne pas, il préfère faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il en a assez que ce bébé le suive où qu'il aille et l'appelle de sa voix agaçante qui n'est même pas foutu de prononcer correctement son prénom. _Teddy_. Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué ! _Te'y _? Non, c'est juste embarrassant.

La toute petite fillette ne stoppe pourtant pas sa course vers Teddy et elle se laisse tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assoit, dans l'herbe fraiche, juste à côté de lui. Elle ne tient pas très bien sur ses pieds. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Elle n'a que quatre ans d'expérience. Teddy trouve quand même que la blondinette a du mérite pour être aussi joyeuse alors que l'on fête son anniversaire dans la ville des pierres.

**-Pou'quoi tu viens pas voi' Tonton Fre' avec nous ? **demande-t-elle.

**-C'est que des pierres, c'est débile, **lui répond Teddy avec agacement.

Elle le regarde un instant avant de porter son regard gris sur les deux pierres en face d'eux. Elle penche sa petite tête, pensive, entrouvrant la bouche. Elle se lève comme elle peut, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Teddy, et s'avance vers l'une des deux pierres. Elle pointe un endroit bien précis et demande à Teddy :

**-Ec'it quoi là ?**

**-Ci-gît Remus John Lupin.**

-**Là ?**

**-« Avant de détester, aimez ». **

Bien sûr, Teddy n'a pas vraiment lu, bien qu'il sache à peu près comment faire. Il connait juste les inscriptions par cœur.

La fillette hoche de la tête et marche jusqu'à la deuxième tombe.

**-Là ? **

**-Tonks. **

Teddy ne comprend pas non plus vraiment pourquoi il n'y a que le nom de famille sur la pierre de Maman. Grand-mère dit que c'est parce qu'elle détestait son prénom et qu'on avait décidé de respecter cela. Teddy trouve ça stupide. Comme si Maman était encore là pour en être contrariée.

**-Là ? **répète la fillette.

**-« Avant de mourir, vivez ». **

Un vent tiède les enveloppa alors et fit danser les marguerites qui poussent entre les pierres. Juste un bref instant, juste une présence fugace qui s'en alla presque aussitôt.

La fillette caresse la pierre de Maman du bout de ses doigts potelés et se tourne vers Teddy qui la regarde.

**-Les pie'es sont t'és intelligentes. **

Peut-être bien que ces pierres ne sont pas si inutiles, finalement. Stupides pierres.

Teddy sourit, la fillette éclata de son rire gorgé de gazouillis.

_Avant de détester, aimez et avant de mourir, vivez – _William Shakespeare.


End file.
